


In your hands, in your heart

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: “Steve，我的君主，我发过誓要效忠于你，不是吗？这一定会是真的。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In your hands, in your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203393) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Tony Stark在大笑。他的声音优美，响亮，充满希望。而这也是很罕有的一副声线，所以每次Steve听见了都会奖赏他。

“这不是很显而易见吗？”Tony问道，他的蓝眼睛里满是欢乐。

天啊，Steve爱他。

“是吗？”Steve怀疑道，即使他说的的确是事实。他只是很好奇，Tony有多认真地在应对这个。

Tony歪了歪脑袋，简单地看了一周——没有什么异常的，只有在周围交头接耳的大臣们。当Tony在场的时候，他们总是在说悄悄话。他微微地点了点头，回头看向Steve。忽然间，Steve希望自己能够走下王座，用手臂环住Tony，好让他不再离开。

“很好，”Tony说着，没有打断两人相接的视线。他很容易地单膝跪下了，就这么一个短暂的动作，他改变了：他现在是铁人，跪在了Steve的面前。这美丽的魔法怎样都不会令人生厌，红色的光亮覆盖在Tony身上，最终固化成不可击破的金属。即使在他说话的时候发生了变化，但还是Tony的声音：“我发誓效忠于Steven国王，”他说道，“作为铁人，”然后他站了起来，身上的战甲溶解了，像是水流一样从他身上滴落，剩下穿着昂贵长袍的他，“以及作为至尊法师。”

他再次下跪：“直至时间尽头。”顿了顿，“如果你允许的话，”Tony轻声补充道，“陛下。”

 _ _永远，__ Steve想着。

“当然，”Steve说道，“我的法师。”

Tony看上去安心了一秒钟，仿佛他很害怕Steve会拒绝他。然后他站了起来，再次对着Steve微笑。Steve也回他一个笑容。

闲言杂语更多了，但他阻止不了。他用生命在信任着Tony，即使是现在，Tony去了某个天知道在哪里的地方一年后才回来，期间毫无音讯，背叛的流言四起。但现在他回来了，就像什么事都没有改变过，Steve仍然那么爱他。

这是Steve所能求的全部——然而，他会去要求一个解释，不过是迟一点，在这不再是新鲜事的时候。现在，他只想因为Tony的回归而感到欣喜。

“这样就足够了，”Steve说道，从王座上起身，“务必在我离席后继续庆祝下去！”他朝所有人呼喊道。这没什么不寻常的，每个人都习惯了他在盛宴时的提前离席。

Tony只是点点头，然后走了出去，他总是确定Steve会跟着他——即便是现在。当然，Steve的确这么做了。

Steve在花园里找到了他，Tony总是喜欢来这里。“Tony？”他开口。

“是的，陛下？”Tony回道。

Tony总是那样称呼他——但他之前从来没有发过誓言。“我没有——”Steve的声音弱了下去。

Tony再次大笑。“Steve，我的君主，我发过誓要效忠于你，不是吗？这一定会是真的。”

Steve对他微笑，如释重负。“我想你了，”他说。

“而现在我在你身边，”Tony说道，眨了眨眼，“除非，陛下，这不是你想表达的那个意思。”

Steve应该后退，他应该——制止这个，他应该……他应该 _ _找个更好的借口，__ 他想，因为他接下来做的就是往前一步，抓住Tony的袍子的前端，把他拉了过来，下意识就吻上了他。

Tony抵着他的嘴唇微笑，仿佛下一个瞬间他们就会在Steve的房间里，然后Tony亲吻了他，一边，又一遍。

“哇哦，”Steve气喘吁吁地说道，“这样——这样好多了。”

“所以说，也许作为王室的魔法师还是有点好处的。”Tony沉思地说，“我们必须谈谈策略，诸如此类。”

Tony是个威胁，Steve不知道自己是怎么忘记这一点的。

“策略听上去很不错，Stark勋爵。”他说道。

“您的愿望就是我的命令，吾王，”Tony应道，然后施出一道纯粹的魔法穿过Steve的身体。

Tony Stark将会是他的死神，Steve清楚，但每一秒都会是值得的。


End file.
